Tentaculator
Tentaculator is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Cirnidarian from the planet Lashneen in Ben 10: Omnitrix Wielder. Appearance Tentaculator is essentially a giant jellyfish. His skin is semi-translucent and tinted pale blue-green with white accents. He has a few pale spots on his main body. A forest of long, pale tentacles extends down from him, which undulate constantly when not in use. His total height with his tentalces extended matches that of a typical Highbreed. He wears the Omnitrix on his main body. He requires an artificial gravity projector and vocoder similar to Goop's to move and speak outside of water. Transformation Sequence Powers and Abilities Tentaculator is a giant, sentient jellyfish. As such, he has long, thin, extendable tentacles containing millions of stinging cells filled with toxins. He can deliver poisons that can cause sleep, paralysis, extreme pain, hallucinations, and other ill effects from his tentacles. His most potent venoms are highly acidic, capable of melting metal. Although he never uses it, Tentaculator can deliver a neurotoxin that is deadly to most lifeforms. The most potent toxin he has been seen using against living targets causes scarring and smoking in affected areas and is painful enough to bring down a Highbreed within seconds. Tentaculator's tentacles are strong enough to restrain extremely strong opponents and tear apart machinery without the need for poison. They can flex in any direction and can extend their length somewhat if necessary. While the tentacles can be cut off easily, they will regenerate within seconds. Tentaculator can camoflage himself with enough skill to seem invisible, similar to Chamalien, and in water he can make himself completely invisible to the naked eye. Tentaculator's natural environment is water, and he is an excellent swimmer even at deep depths. He can recycle his own oxygen supply by himself in order to breathe putside of water. He has a slippery, squishy body that is hard to grip. This is partly because he secrets a thin layer of water-based fluid that keeps him hydrated when he is not in water. Equipment When Tentaculator is used outside of water, he requires a gravity projector like Goop's to move. It allows him to hover a few feet above any surface and move about as if he were swimming, albeit more slowly. This grants him a limited degree of flight. He also uses it's vocoder to speak in atmosphere. Weaknesses Tentaculator's body does not take hits very well; a few good punches from a strong enough opponent can incapacitate him, though he is still hard to actually kill. Outside of his natural water environment, he relies on artificial gravity to move and is slower in atmosphere. In addition, knocking the projector out of range of Tentaculator will cause him to fall to the ground unable to move. His out-of-water camoflage does not hide his shadow, and he cannot hide from dedicated scanning equipment. History Appearances *Wipeout Part 2 *The Labyrinth *Under the Sea, Under the Sun *The First and Last Forever Knight *Epidemic Trivia *Trivia 1 *Trivia 2 Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Underwater Breathing Aliens